


Piercings

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Michael and Jeremy decide to get matching piercings.





	Piercings

"Micah are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked as they neared the tattoo and piercing shop. He squeezed Michael's hand as he felt anxiety pooling in his stomach. Michael rubbed his boyfriends hand with his thumb reassuringly.

"I'm totally sure Jere, everything is gonna be fine" Michael said with a soft smile.

"Could you go first?" Jeremy asked as he started to relax a little.

"Of course babe" Michael said as they reached the shop.

"What can I do for you guys today?" The manager asked with a smile.

"We're here to get a couple of piercings" Michael said. 

"Okay, every piercing is twenty five so that'll be fifty dollars."

Michael reached into his bookbag and pulled out his wallet. He retrieved a twenty, two tens and  two fives. He handed the money to the manager and then led Jeremy to the piercer in the back.

"Alright guys, who's going first?" The piercer asked as he readied his equipment.

"I'll be getting my lip ring first." Michael said as he laid back in the chair.

"Sounds good" The man said as he retrieved a marker. He then proceeded to mark the spot on Michaels bottom lip that seemed to be the best position. 

"Okay, I'll just let you check how this looks in the mirror and then we'll get to the good stuff" The man said with a smile. Michael walked over to the mirror and looked at his lip. After a few seconds of consideration, he decided he liked the placement. 

"Looks good" Michael said as he sat down in the chair again.  The piercer nodded as he reached for the clamp.

"Now you're gonna feel a quick pinch but this clamp is gonna keep your lip in place" He said as he placed the clamp on Michael's bottom lip. Michael nodded as he prepared for what came next. Jeremy found his way over and took his phone out of his pocket so he could record his boyfriends reaction. The piercer put on a pair of gloves and then sterilized the needle. 

"I'm gonna push it through but I need you to breathe as I do it okay?" Michael nodded as he started to breathe through his nose. The piercer swiftly pushed the needle through and then removed the clamp to get the small metal ball. He made quick work of tightening the ball and then grabbed a napkin to clean off the blood that spilled from the boys lip. Michael had teared up but was smiling happily. Jeremy made sure to save the video as he prepared to get his own piercing.

"How was it, Micah?" Jeremy asked as he instinctively reached for his boyfriend's hand. Michael squeezed his hand and began to speak.

"Wasn't too bad" Michael said as he got up from the chair.

"You're turn now, Jere" Michael said.

The piercer got a fresh pair of gloves and a new needle. Jeremy sat down in the chair and reached for Michael's spare hand, his other one holding his phone ready to take a video.

"I'd like a lip ring on the opposite side of his" Jeremy said as he motioned to Michael. The man nodded as he got a new pair of gloves and a marker. He marked Jeremy's lower lip on the left side and allowed him to get up and check. 

"What do you think, Micah?" Jeremy asked.

"Looks perfect." Michael responded.

Jeremy smiled as he sat back down and took a deep breath. He reached for Michael's hand again and squeezed it tightly.

"Okay now I'll need you to take a deep breath again." The man said as he clamped Jeremy's lip. Jeremy nodded and did as he was told. The piercer quickly pushed the needle through and removed the clamp. Jeremy's eyes had flooded with tears as he tried to calm down.He cleaned the blood that formed on Jeremy's lip and and placed the metal ball. Michael stopped the recording and allowed Jeremy to squeeze his hand tightly.

"Wasn't so bad, right Jere?" Michael asked.

"I-I guess not" Jeremy said as he sniffed.

"Alright guys, you're all set. you have to remember to clean them twice a day, sea salt and boiled water for at least 2 minutes." The man instructed. The boys nodded and then proceeded to thank the man as they got up to leave.

"Babee" Jeremy drawled dramatically.

"Yes prince?"

"My face hurts" Jeremy said with a pout.

"So does mine but we look great" Michael tried to reason.

"I'M IN PAIN, MELL" Jeremy yelled as they neared his house.

"YOU ACT LIKE I FORCED YOU TO GET ONE"

"YOU BASICALLY DID"

"WHATEVER JUST OPEN THE DOOR" Michael yelled with no real anger in his voice. Jeremy begrudgingly opened the door muttering something along the lines of 'go fuck yourself.'

Jeremy threw himself dramatically onto his couch and sighed with frustration. Michael rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to retrieve the ice cream pints he brought over earlier. He tossed one onto the couch near Jeremy's stomach which caused the taller boy to yelp in surprise. When he realized what Michael threw, he couldn't even be mad anymore. He moved to a sitting position and motioned for Michael to join him.

"C'mere Micah" Jeremy said with open arms.

"Oh so you love me again?" Michael said with a huff of annoyance. He reluctantly joined Jeremy on the couch and rested his head on his chest.

"Never stopped." Jeremy whispered as he planted a kiss on Michael's forehead. Michael smiled softly as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Jere" Michael said as he opened their pints of ice cream. Jeremy turned on the tv and scrolled through the channels until he found something they both liked. 

"hey Micah?"

"Yeah Jere?"

"I love youuu"

"I love you more"

"impossible, even if you force me to get piercings"

"FUCK OFF IT WAS YOUR IDEA, HEERE" Michael said as he punched Jeremy on the shoulder.

"Yeah I know but it still hurts" Jeremy said with a mock pout.

"Get used to it" Michael said as he cuddled closer to Jeremy.

The two stayed like this as they waited for the pain to die down and they soon fell asleep.

"Jeremy?" Mr. Heere called as he opened the door. He walked in and saw the young couple asleep in eachother's arms.

"Gay." He whispered with a small smile as he walked to the kitchen to start dinner.


End file.
